1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for manufacturing truss structures using multi-point pins, methods of manufacturing truss structures using the apparatuses, truss core sandwich panels having the truss structures and methods of manufacturing the truss core sandwich panels and, more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing a truss structure using multi-point pins, a method of manufacturing a truss structure using the apparatus, a truss core sandwich panel having the truss structure, and a method of manufacturing the truss core sandwich panel, in which the heights of the multi-point pins can be adjusted so that a truss core sandwich panel can be manufactured in a variety of cross-sectional shapes, and in which the strength of the structure can be enhanced by strain hardening thanks to a tensioning process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sandwich panels are structures which have an intermediate layer including a porous substance made of material such as foamed metal of a low density or a grid-shaped substance such as a honeycomb substance, while substances having comparatively high strength and density are applied to upper and lower sides of the intermediate layer. Thus, the weight of the intermediate layer per unit area is reduced, but the strength of the structure is comparatively high. A porous open truss structure is for example used as the intermediate layer of such a sandwich panel.
The truss structure is advantageous in that the open internal space thereof can be utilized for various purposes. The design of the truss structure must provide the maximum strength and rigidity.
Meanwhile, conventional methods of manufacturing the truss structure are classified into a method including making a three-dimensional resin truss structure and investment-casting metal using the resin truss structure as a die, and a method including regularly perforating a plate to form a two-dimensional net shape and bending the net-shaped plate.
The former method requires high production cost, and the manufacturing process is not continuous. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage in that the nature of the casting makes it easy to cause internal flaws. The latter method can produce products continuously, but there is a great loss of material and it is difficult to manufacture different shapes of sandwich panels because the method can produce only truss structures having the same height.